Waterfall of Dominoes
by Donella Lowell
Summary: De vuelta a las Islas del Destino Sora, Riku y Kairi tratan de llevar una vida normal lejos de la amenaza de los sincorazón. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no tardará mucho en verse truncada y pronto descubrirán que se enfrentan a un enemigo todavía mayor. Para vencerlo tendrán que poner su amistad a prueba por última vez. / Leve SoraxKairi, RoxasxNaminé
1. Prólogo: Incorpóreo

*****Esta historia tiene lugar tras los sucesos ocurridos en el KH2, por lo que puede contener spoilers leves de títulos anteriores, pero nunca del KH3D o siguientes.

*Todo lo relatado a continuación es tan solo con fines lúdicos, nunca económicos, por lo que pido que si veis que este fanfic aparece publicado en cualquier otra parte (aunque ponga que tiene mi permiso, porque probablemente sea mentira), me aviséis.

*Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen a mí. Son propiedad exclusiva de Square Enix y Disney.

*Es el primer fanfic que publico, así que os agradecería muchísimo que dejáseis alguna rewiew con vuestra opinión :3

*Siento haber parecido tan Hitler, pero me pasa siempre que redacto normas xDU

* * *

**Prólogo: Incorpóreo**

—¿Crees que es hora de decírselo?

Yen Sid enroscó los dedos al estirar su barba gris, como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba pensar en algo que acaparase toda su atención.

—Definitivamente no creo que eso sea una buena idea, Ansem —contestó tras un prolongado silencio.

—Suponía que dirías eso… —se resignó, pasándose la mano por el pelo ya cubierto de canas—. ¿Qué es lo que propones tú? —quiso saber, elevando la vista para observarlo.

—Sinceramente… no lo sé, y creo que es la primera vez en mi vida en la que simplemente no sé qué hacer. —Ansem asintió en señal de complicidad—. No podemos hablarle sobre lo que hemos descubierto.

Su compañero jugueteaba con un pequeño artefacto redondeado y transparente, casi como una bola de cristal de pequeño tamaño.

—A decir verdad, yo ya llevaba un tiempo considerando esa posibilidad —confesó.

—¿Cómo? —Yen Sid abrió los ojos, perplejo.

—Bueno… era obvio que algo extraño estaba pasando, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor se escapaba a lo que se considera "normal" en estas ocasiones, pero…

—Pero de ahí a dejar de ser una persona hay un largo trecho —completó.

Ansem suspiró con pesadez.

—No me gustaría estar en el lugar de quién tenga que explicárselo. Porque hay que explicárselo y lo sabes —afirmó rotundamente. Yen Sid apartó la mirada durante unos instantes—. No podemos anteponer su bienestar al del resto de mundos, no podemos, maldita sea.

—Cálmate, Ansem, sé perfectamente que esto se nos escapa de las manos. Pero debes pensar que a nadie le gusta oír la verdad si ésta resulta amarga. Y no hay nada más amargo que esto.

—Cierto —corroboró—, las personas no suelen tomarse demasiado bien el hecho de haber estado viviendo en una mentira. Pues eso es lo que significa ser un incorpóreo.

Yen Sid miró a los ojos de su amigo, buscando en ellos una respuesta que ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza. No hablaron, ya que nada más les quedaba que decir. El destino de alguien muy querido por ambos estaba a punto de cambiar y, lo más preocupante, probablemente también lo haría el destino del resto del universo. Como piezas de dominó, todos acabarían derrumbándose.


	2. Capítulo I: Islas del Destino

**Capítulo I: Islas del destino**

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, el olor a agua salada lo inundaba todo, como si estuviese en un sueño del que no quería despertarse jamás. La brisa marina acariciaba su rostro cual gentil caricia. No pudo evitar que una estúpida sonrisa se perfilase en su rostro. Bostezó tumbado en la arena, con las manos tras la nuca y los ojos cerrados, sumergido en el océano de sensaciones que el ambiente le producía. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se tomaba un descanso y, según creía, se lo tenía más que merecido. Al fin y al cabo había salvado los mundos de nuevo, ¿no?

Su puntiagudo pelo castaño se vio alborotado por una ráfaga más fuerte de lo habitual, pero no lo molestó en absoluto, al contrario, aquello lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad, y la realidad es que apenas eran las diez de la noche y él ya estaba muerto de cansancio. Lo cual le resultaba un poco patético, ya que no había hecho nada más que vaguear en todo el día. «Será por el estrés acumulado», se dijo, girando sobre un costado. Los granos de arena arañaron su mejilla, pero no le importó demasiado. La luz del día había disminuido casi por completo y pronto debería coger el tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad. Siempre le quedaba la posibilidad de atravesar el puente a pie, pero llegar hasta su casa le llevaría tanto tiempo que ya estaría dormido en el suelo antes de alcanzar siquiera el portal.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía aquí tirado?

Balbuceó algo sinsentido entre dientes antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos, frotándoselos insistentemente. Ante él se encontraba una cabellera plateada que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—¿Siempre tienes que interrumpir en los mejores momentos, Riku? —se quejó, irguiéndose poco a poco.

—¡Ey! —Su amigo lo rodeó con el brazo firmemente antes de que cayese de nuevo a la arena—. Qué derroche de agilidad —bromeó.

—¡Ya vale! —protestó entre risas, propinándole un empujón amistoso.

Riku le revolvió el pelo divertido.

—Por hacer el vago vamos a perder el tren otra vez, y no pienso cargar contigo todo el camino —lo advirtió.

Sora entrecerró los ojos, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Nunca he dicho que tengas que cargar conmigo. ¡Solo estaba descansando un rato! —se excusó.

—Ya, claro. —Riku rodó los ojos—. Como si no te conociera lo suficiente. Vamos, Kairi debe de estar harta de esperar.

Sora prestó atención de nuevo a lo que decía en cuanto mencionó el nombre de su amiga, hecho que no le pasó desapercibido a Riku, quien no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa.

—No querrás que ella también pierda el tren, ¿no, Sora?

El joven no pudo hacer más que dirigirle la mayor de sus sonrisas, que era la táctica que siempre utilizaba cuando no quería responder a algo. Y así, a grandes zancadas, emprendió la marcha a través de la orilla hacia la zona que unía las islas con el resto de la ciudad. Riku lo siguió de cerca todavía tratando de controlar su risa tras la inexistente respuesta de Sora. Estaba claro que sentía algo por Kairi, pero Riku sabía que ambos morirían por causas naturales antes de que se atreviese a admitirlo, por muy mal que se le diese disimular.

—¿Sabes, Riku? —comenzó a hablar tras un par de minutos en silencio, mucho más tiempo del que Sora podía soportar normalmente sin abrir la boca.

—¿Hm? —Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Crees que siempre podremos venir aquí?

—¿A las islas?

—Exacto —contestó sin despegar la vista del horizonte.

—Supongo. Por muy lejos que estemos siempre acabamos volviendo. Probablemente haya algo que nos ate a este lugar, que nos ate de verdad. Es como si las islas tuviesen vida propia y fuesen un amigo más.

Sora asintió distraído.

—¿Preguntas y luego no escuchas la respuesta?

—¿Eh? No, no es eso. Es que cuando te pones filosófico me cuesta seguirte —añadió con cierto tono burlón.

Riku resopló, no sabía por qué intentaba hablar de temas serios con Sora, si lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en cómo patear el mayor número de sincorazones posibles. Y ya no tenía mucho en qué pensar desde que le habían quitado aquella diversión. La amenaza de los sincorazones se había desdibujado como los garabatos que solían hacer en la orilla, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera ido del todo, sino que estaba allí, latente, solo que todavía no se había manifestado de nuevo. Y Riku daba las gracias por ello cada día desde su vuelta. Después de todo el trabajo que ambos habían realizado resultaba de lo más agradable poder disfrutar de un poco de paz.

Tras una pequeña caminata llegaron a la estación de tren de las islas, situada en la parte más al norte de las mismas, parcialmente escondida tras un pequeño acantilado, lo que le daba una belleza todavía mayor al lugar. Allí, de pie y con los brazos cruzados los esperaba Kairi, con una sarta de reproches ya preparada para ambos.

—¿Sabéis que el tren está a punto…?

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el silbido del transporte, anunciando su inminente llegada al andén. Se paró ante ellos con un crujido sordo, abriendo sus puertas para recibir a los impacientes pasajeros.

—¿Veis lo que os decía? —continuó la joven pelirroja.

—Ugh… lo siento, Kai, ha sido culpa mía. —Sora se frotó la nuca con una risilla nerviosa.

La expresión de su amiga se relajó un poco en cuanto lo escuchó disculparse, lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto como para saber con certeza que decía la verdad cuando pedía perdón. Asintió para demostrar que aceptaba que no había sido para tanto y subió al tren, entregando su billete al revisor para que lo picase.

Los otros dos la imitaron tan pronto pudieron, tomando asiento en un par de sillas que se encontraban pegadas a la que Kairi había escogido, al lado de la ventana.

El tren se puso en marcha con el sonido de las ruedas rozando los raíles, aderezando el ambiente con un vaivén continuo que no tardó en pasar a un segundo plano cuando el paisaje comenzó a danzar ante sus ojos como estampas disolviéndose en su memoria. Los árboles que anunciaban el fin de las islas los despidieron agitando las ramas a su paso y rápidamente aparecieron las primeras casas. En la tercera de ellas vivía Selphie, pero no era la que tenía la mejor vista, pese a su cercanía al lugar que todos los jóvenes empleaban como refugio ocasional. No, quien tenía el privilegio de contar con un panorama inigualable era Sora, desde su hogar en lo alto de la colina, desde dónde podía observar sin obstáculos las islas. Por desgracia, llegar hasta allí le resultaba siempre bastante cansado.

Bostezó de nuevo, y era un bostezo exageradamente grande como para que sus dos amigos pudiesen aguantar las carcajadas tras oírlo. Y Sora se contagió de su alegría casi al mismo tiempo en el que Kairi volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer mañana? —preguntó, y, a juzgar por su voz, ya no estaba enfadada con ellos.

—Bueno… Sora y yo habíamos pensado en explorar la puerta del lugar secreto —anunció Riku.

—¡Así es! —confirmó su amigo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Estamos convencidos de que ahí tiene que haber algo.

—¿No fue allí dónde aquel hombre…? —comentó Kairi con un hilo de voz.

Los músculos de Sora se tensaron ante aquel recuerdo. Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde aquello, pero todo había empezado justo en aquel lugar, era algo difícil de olvidar.

—Sí, fue allí —respondió Riku—, por eso tenemos la teoría de que esa puerta tiene alguna especie de conexión con otro mundo.

Kairi observó de nuevo pasar las farolas ya encendidas a través del cristal.

—Chicos… ¿os importa mucho si voy con vosotros? —pidió, todavía con la vista perdida entre los puntos de luz que resultaban ser las bombillas.

—Claro, Kai, no sería lo mismo si no vienes con nosotros, de hecho teníamos pensado pedírtelo al salir de clase mañana —añadió Sora, recuperando su sonrisa ante la perspectiva de un poco de aventura.

—Sora… mañana es sábado —puntualizó su amiga.

—Eh… bueno, esos detalles no importan.

El tren se paró en seco.

«Última parada.» Anunció la mecánica voz del conductor a través de los altavoces. Los tres dejaron sus asientos y bajaron, despidiéndose amablemente del hombre.

—Entonces, ¿mañana a mediodía nos encontramos aquí? —resolvió Sora.

Los otros dos expresaron su conformidad entre un par de comentarios sobre lo despistado que se estaba volviendo y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Sora era el único que tenía que subir la colina para llegar hasta su casa, de modo que se veía obligado a recorrer en solitario aquel último trecho pero, por suerte, apenas distaba unos veinte metros de su destino, por lo que sus quejidos se redujeron considerablemente.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció abriendo la puerta.

—A buenas horas —protestó su madre desde la cocina—. La cena se está enfriando.

El joven dejó su chaqueta colgada de cualquier manera en el perchero y siguió la voz femenina hasta dar con un plato de comida todavía humeante.

—¿Enfriando? —comentó alzando una ceja—. Da la sensación de que me quedaré sin lengua si intento tomarme eso —bromeó sentándose a la mesa.

Su padre soltó una carcajada sin apartar la vista del periódico, pero se vio reprochado al instante por la mirada severa de su esposa.

—Come y déjate de esas gracias, anda.

Sora no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer y ver sus sospechas confirmadas, por lo que se apresuró a echar un largo trago de agua para evitar perder la garganta debido al sabor abrasador que comenzaba a bajar por ella.

Tosió un par de veces antes de poder masticar sin miedo a freírse la lengua y observó la portada del diario que su padre leía con tranquilidad. «¡Gran inauguración del parque de atracciones "Mar del alba"! No te lo puedes perder.»

Y al leer aquel anuncio algo se encendió en su cabeza, nunca habían ido a un parque de atracciones, seguramente la puerta podría esperar un día más.


End file.
